


Penny Pincher's Guide to Forgetting

by BluuuInk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hook-Up, Porn With Plot, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluuuInk/pseuds/BluuuInk
Summary: Getting the brains fucked outta you is the best way to forget. Porn with Plot.





	Penny Pincher's Guide to Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as just porn, but then I squeezed in some awful backstory, hence this chapter. The next chapter will have the porn. Enjoy!

Since she was a little girl, Yamanaka Ino has logged countless hours daydreaming of her wedding. But really, which girl hasn’t? 

When she was a little girl, she dreamed of marrying a dashing prince in his castle, with magical talking animals and colorful faeries as witness. The whole nine yards with tons of sparkles and a big towering cake with purple frosting. She’d be swallowed up in the countless frills and ribbons of her perfect, sparkly, and, of course, purple wedding dress. She’d dance with her prince in glass slippers with a glittering tiara perched on her little head. 

As she got a bit older, naturally, the fantasy changed. She decided she was going to marry her favorite movie star, Jin Akanishi, and dreamed of arriving to her wedding on the back of an enormous elephant because why not. Everyone would applaud and stare in awe and envy as she stepped down the aisle in the same dress Anne Hathaway wore in the Princess Diaries. There would be paparazzi vying to get the perfect shot of her to send out to all the magazines that would be talking of nothing but her and the wedding in the morning because, duh, she would be an international popstar/world’s foremost psychologist/veterinarian by then. Jin would start crying because he was madly in love with her, and they’d exchange vows and share a mind-blowing kiss. The entire hall would erupt in applause and cheers, trumpets singing, confetti falling from the skies…

And then, one day, it wasn’t a movie star waiting for her at the end of the aisle in her fantasies anymore. It wasn’t a prince, either. It was her best friend Shikamaru, of all things. He was standing there in his usual slouchy way, with his sleepy cat eyes and long hair he’d keep tied up even for his wedding because he was that stubborn about it. 

In this fantasy, she didn’t need an elephant or faeries to make her wedding special. All she needed was to walk down the aisle to him and she already had the perfect perfect wedding. 

“Ino?”

Funny how things pan out.

Ino blinked, returning to the real world, where she was currently having lunch with that very same Shikamaru at their usual Asian bistro place in their old neighborhood. She was twenty-three years old. 

It was Winter, just a season away from the most dreaded day of her life.

“Yes?” she answered stupidly, not knowing what else to say. 

The man she was in love with sighed. “We were talking about the wedding. Then you totally spaced out,” he grumbled. “You do that a lot actually. Ever since we were kids.”

Ino forced a sheepish laugh. “Sorry. I guess I was just visualizing it,” she offered cheerily, clasping her hands together. “I’m just...so excited for the wedding! I can’t believe it’s happening!”

At that, Shikamaru smiled at her warmly. “Me too,” he admitted, and Ino thought he looked so genuinely happy at that moment that it nearly stole her breath away. “I’m so glad I get to share this moment with you. It really means alot to me. You’re so important to me, Ino, and I don’t tell you it enough. I suck for that.”

She felt herself flush and looked away, her heart thrumming in her chest despite herself. Calm down. “You damn right you don’t tell me it enough,” she teased before anxiously shoveling some chicken in her mouth.

“No. Seriously, Ino. It means a lot,” Shikamaru implored, reaching for her hand. Ino felt her skin go up in flames where he touched her and could not fathom how he could not feel it too. It was like fireworks. “Thank you for doing this.”

She grit her teeth and forced another smile, reluctantly slapping his hand away even though she really wanted to just bring it to her lips and kiss him. “Oh, stop it, Shikamaru!” she admonished teasingly, but she really really really meant it. Please stop.

Shikamaru sighed. “I know, I’m doing too much right now… But I just can’t contain how much this means to me,” he confessed to her, his eyes filled with so much love it nearly killed her. “Cus it means so much to Temari.”

Ino felt her chest tighten at the sound of her name, the way Shikamaru said it with this gilded reverence, eyes practically brimming with adoration. She swallowed thickly, gathering as much composure as possible, and affirmed, “You know I’m happy to be Temari’s maid-of-honor. You don’t need to thank me.”

\---

Ino stared back at her reflection in her margarita before throwing half of it back. 

In terms of discussing wedding details, her meet up with Shikamaru had been a success. And in terms of how in love she still was with Shikamaru, it was still a success. But she had only set herself back by a fucking thousand in terms of everything else. 

It literally killed Ino having to see him so in love with someone who wasn't her. She had been such a mess when she returned to work. Sakura only had to take one look at her to know and sent her home early. It paid to be best friends with the boss lady sometimes. Ino didn't go home, though. She had cut straight to the bar and had been there ever since, nursing a margarita or two. Maybe four. It was 9 PM now. 

“Look at the ass on that bitch,” Ino heard a decidedly masculine voice say.

Over her shoulder, she saw a gaggle of guys congregated at the pool table leering at her, their gazes lascivious and their mouths undoubtedly speaking lewdly of her. A few of them grinned at her, one even winked. 

Ino looked back down at her drink and felt her body heat up. She was cognizant that this should make her feel degraded, but all she felt was tenderness in between her legs. They made her feel like she was just a hole, a bitch with a fat ass and big tits to fuck, and nothing else. Not a girl who was overshadowed by the success of her best friend and was going to be the maid-of-honor of the love of her life Nara Shikamaru’s wedding with a woman who was decidedly prettier and more successful than she was. There was a solace in that.

A man was just what she needed tonight, she decided. After all, she knew that getting the brains fucked out of you is the best kind of drug. It was so much more efficient than getting drunk on alcohol and it didn’t cost a cent. Suddenly, she wondered why she ever gave up fucking for pleasure in the first place. Just because Haruno Sakura lectured her not to?

Of course Sakura would look down on fucking for fun. The pinkette had only ever been with her childhood sweetheart Sasuke, who holds her down and makes her think of her body as something sacred, but Ino doesn’t have someone like that. Or rather, she had. But now he was holding down Temari and making her body something sacred, throwing Ino’s to the wayside. How despicable, that without a man to hold her down she was made to feel like her body was unanchored. Unusable.

What was so wrong about anchoring one’s body to oneself? 

The drink in front of her had cost her twelve dollars and it would take her a few more if she wanted to forget her troubles. But it was free to fuck, and she knew that would give her the fix she needed. What was holding her back?

She doesn’t need to wait for a man to come and claim her vagina. It’s her vagina. Her body. And she’ll do whatever she damn pleases with it. 

Her mind made, the blond surreptitiously arched her back to offer the whole bar the most alluring view of her posterior. She almost got wet off the heated gazes she felt on her. Felt the familiar thrill of being a sexy vixen pumping through her veins. The blond looked back over to the pool table with the most sultry look possible. It was like switching to an alter ego. 

The guys at the pool table looked to be about her age, which kind of sucked. Ino kinda had a thing for older guys. They were more experienced and more appreciative of a young woman’s body, and guys in their twenties were generally just too stupid to pique her interest, with Shikamaru being the golden exception of course. But tonight, they had dicks and sex drives that she desperately needed, so she settled. 

There was one guy who really commanded her attention. The tan one with what appeared to be face tattoos of upside down red triangles beneath his pair of dark eyes. It was edgy, unlike anything Ino had ever seen before. She wondered if they were supposed to be a tribal motif or some kind of prison thing. The plausibility of the latter made her shiver with excitement. 

Ino used to love the bad boy type when she was younger, hence her childhood crush on Sasuke, but that had all been forgotten when she fell for Asuma, the mature type, and, later, Shikamaru, who Ino could never place in a ‘type.’ And now, making flirtatious eye contact with this boy with face tattoos that may or may not indicate how many guys he’s killed in prison (probably not), she suddenly felt like a little girl again. He thrilled her. 

The blond sent her target the most alluring smile she could muster, trying to rope him in with her hot gaze and brought her cup coyly to her lips. With one finger, she motioned for him to come over. Hook, line, and sinker. His friends wolf-whistled and howled immaturely, clapping their buddy on the back as he smirked cockily. 

Ino turned back around, discreetly rubbing around her lips to check if her lipstick smudged. She didn’t have enough time before he closed their distance to give herself a proper check on her smartphone camera. She chastised herself for forgetting to do so before giving him the greenlight. It had been a while since she’d done this. She’d gotten sloppy. 

Nonetheless, the guy seemed pretty pleased with what he saw when he casually leaned up against the bar beside her, his teeth colgate-white when he smiled, totally boyish. He was pretty cute, though Ino couldn’t imagine herself being interested in him without the face tats, which were even more enthralling to her up close. 

Did she even remember how to make small talk? Did she even want to? She gave him a onceover. He was wearing a black hoodie that was stained in a few places and sweats that looked very lived-in, so it was likely that he lived alone or roomed with friends or something… Or maybe he just didn’t listen to his mom, or girlfriend, when she nagged about his poor laundry habits. Whatever. She would’ve considered he was unemployed if it weren’t for the solid gold gage in his right ear and the imitation-platinum peaking from the cuff of his sweater. Even imitation Montblanc watches cost a bit. 

She already knew all that she needed to know. Fuck small talk.

He smelled faintly of marijuana and spice-scented deodorant. She couldn’t wait to smell just like that. 

The guy opened his mouth to say something, most likely a pickup line, but Ino pressed her manicured fingers gently over his mouth to stop him. Her fingers moved to curl themselves in his coarse hair and pulled him closer, his eyes - molten amber - widened in surprise. She whispered into his ear:

“Forget the small talk. I just need to get fucked tonight. Can you do that for me?”


End file.
